The fuel efficiency of a vehicle can be increased by advancing the engine ignition timing while it is running. JP-A-10-115275 discloses an ignition timing control device that advances the ignition timing depending on which of prescribed speed ranges the current speed of the vehicle falls in if a prescribed high-speed running condition is satisfied.